The Office
by The Gray Ninja246
Summary: Jay's having a bit of a tough day at work, and he has just been assigned another assignment that is due in ten minutes. Will he get it finished in time, or suffer the consequences? (Lame summery; story is better) *AU*
1. The Assignment

**UUUUMMMM...hi. I was so bored yesterday that this is the first thing that popped in my head (naturally something random), and I had to write it down. And...yeah, I've got nothing else to say.**

**I don't own Ninjago, and I never will.**

* * *

(Jay's POV)

I slouched in my wheelie chair, spinning around in aimless circles. The toe of my shoe was turning dull from constantly scraping it against the floor, but I was so bored that I really didn't care.

"You look ready to get the heck out of here." I turned my head in the direction of the voice, still spinning, and I caught Kai peering over the thing that separated our little cubicles from one another.

"I am," I answered, my chair rotating so that my back was facing him for a few moments before I swiveled back around.

"Shh! This place is supposed to be _quiet_!" Nya hissed as she walked past us. She gave me a glare before giving her brother the same look. A stack of files and papers was in her arms, which she dropped unceremoniously onto my desk. Loose leaf papers scattered around my neat desk.

"What-" I began to protest, but she cut me off.

"Cole needs you to sort those out and to organize them for his conference at four," she explained abruptly, "he'll be here in about ten minutes to pick them up." I gawked at her, but she had already left. I looked at Kai, but he just smirked and disappeared behind the wall.

"I would hurry if I were you, Jay," Lloyd warned as he walked by, "Cole's in an ugly mood today, so unless you want to get backhanded across the face and then get stuffed into a maid's outfit for the rest of the day, plus makeup," he added, "then get moving." And then I noticed that he was indeed wearing a poofy black maid's skirt with a black top and a white lace corset, with black fishnet tights and sparkly high heels that looked like torture devices.

"Really? The makeup wasn't torture enough, _now_ you're in heels?"

"That's what I said," he sighed, rubbing at his left eyelid, trying hard not to smear the eye shadow, but failing. His head suddenly jerked upright, and then he reached over, pushed my head down, and hobbled as well as he could in the too-small shoes away from my cubicle.

"I hope those are done, Jay." _Oh, shoot…_ I cringed as I heard Cole's voice from behind me.

"I-I just got them," I stammered, reaching for the folder and dragging it closer to me. Cole snorted, looking unconvinced.

"And did Nya fail to tell you that I need them for the conference that I need to attend at four?"

"No…"

"Then get working. You have eight more minutes, and then I will come back for them. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," I mumbled under my breath.

"Good." He walked away, leaving me to groan and slam my forehead against the stack of papers. I hate this job.

"Do you want some coffee, Jay? Or do you want some help?" I lifted my head, running my hand through my hair, and spinning in my chair to look at whoever spoke, my hands folded neatly in front of my stomach.

"I'd appreciate both, but about ninety-five percent of me _doesn't_ want to get stuffed into a maid's uniform with fishnet tights and high heels with makeup like Lloyd," I replied.

"So, would you like some help?" Zane offered again. In his sleek black business suit with a white button-up shirt and a simple ice blue tie, his black shoes glossy and shined to perfection, and his hair neatly combed, he looked like he was ready to go on a dinner date with his girlfriend…if he had one, that is.

I pushed the stack of papers over to his direction, and he cast a quick glance around the silent office before ducking into my little cubicle.

"Why does Cole want you to order jelly-filled donuts, mochas and lattes, and a chocolate cake?" Zane quirked an eyebrow at me over the top of the paper. I snatched it out of his hands and looked at it for myself. Yep, it was a shopping list alright…And if this was a joke, then there was going to be something about the papers in the file. I opened it, and I was greeted by another shopping list. One right after another…

"Do you still want my help?" Zane seemed to be smirking slightly.

"I don't think so," I answered, but then I paused for a few moments. "However, can I borrow your credit card so I can place the orders?"

* * *

**Like I said, completely random.**

**Hope it was good, and tell me in the reviews! :)**


	2. The Ordering Part of the Assignment

**Apparently, you guys want this to be a story, so here's the next chapter (in all actuality, it will be 4 chapter long). **

**I don't own Ninjago, and I never will, as long as the sun and moon still follow their normal cycles.**

* * *

(Jay's POV)

Really! Why does Cole have to order fifteen boxes of doughnuts, ten cappuccinos (five with everything, five with just whip cream), five lattes, two triple decker chocolate cakes (?), a chocolate fountain (?!), two bottles of red wine (_WWWWHHHHAAAA?! _O_O [Is Cole playing a trick on me, or something like that?]), twenty packs of cookies (?!), five extra supreme large pizzas, and three cantaloupes (this one is so much more legit)? Well, sounds like there's going to be a party instead of a conference, so might as well add in strobe lights, disco ball, and get a DJ (in other words, get Kai).

When I _finally_ got the quarter of a mile long list done (alright, so it was a few feet shy of that length), I proceeded to the online checkout, typed Zane's credit card number in the little box that says _Please type in your credit or debit card number_, and clicked 'Accept'. Now I just had to wait fifteen minutes for the first round to get here…but by then, I would be stuck in a maid's outfit, wobbling unsteadily on the heels, or, if Cole's feeling nicer to me than to Lloyd, I'll get a chicken suit from Halloween, and then I'll go around clucking and flapping my 'wings'.

I knew Cole was behind me, but nonetheless, I started to turn slow lazy circles in my chair.

* * *

**Yeah...kinda short...but this is the shortest chapter I have ever written (no joke).**


	3. The Conference

**Hi, guys! :D Not saying a whole lot, except that this story was based off of randomness, and that this chapter will contain some random parts. *shrugs* Oh, well...  
**

**(Will contain a few OCs)**

**I don't own Ninjago**

* * *

(Cole's POV)

I crossed my arms over my chest, tapping my right foot in impatience and glaring down at Jay, who was spinning in his chair.

"Hi." He looked up at me before the slow momentum of his chair made him turn his back towards me. That's when my patience snapped.

I uncrossed my arms and flipped his chair over, resulting in a loud squawk from him. Bending down, I grabbed his ankles and started dragging him out of his cubicle.

"Help me!" Jay screeched, scrabbling to get himself free while twisting and thrashing, but the hard grip on his ankles remained unyielding.

"Cole!" Emily exclaimed, standing up as I passed by her. In her sleek thunderstorm gray dress, black glasses with a slightly thicker frame, and her waist-long honey blond hair pulled up into a bun (how she managed that, I don't know), and black flats, she looked like she could easily pass as an ordinary office worker. But looking closer, you could see the faint bulges on the outer sides of her thighs to know that she had two daggers ready to use if the need was to arise.

"He didn't get the assignment done," I answered coolly. Glancing over my shoulder, I could see the pitiful and pleading look that Jay gave to his younger twin sister, begging her to help him, but she just shrugged and resumed working.

"You're a great sister!" he yelled.

"I know, right?" Was her sarcastic comment. Jay groaned and he let his forehead drag on the ground as I hauled him into my office. He scrambled to his feet, his eyes flashing angrily.

"I placed your stupid food order," he spat at me, "and it'll take a while for the stuff to get here. Why did you drag me in here anyways?"

I shrugged because I didn't really have a good excuse.

"Cole?" Rachel poked her head into the door, "They're ready." I took a deep breath.

"Alright," I said, "I'm on my way."

* * *

"…anyways, I am proposing that we step up security on the northern border to prevent any more of these attacks," I concluded the presentation. My gaze slowly swept over Emily, who was looking at me with a bored expression on her face, Wu, Garmadon, and Misako, who were engaged in a soft-voiced conversation, Mayor Banks, who looked thoughtful, and Ms. Riess, the mayor's personal secretary.

"Well, Cole," Emily said, propping her chin on the palm of her left hand, "that was interesting, but you're forgetting a key point: they're not just coming in at the northern border. In case you've forgotten, they are everywhere, even at the heart of Ninjago itself."

"Thanks for reminding me," I muttered. The door suddenly slammed open, and in came Jay, wearing the chicken suit that I stuffed him into (complete with beak!), pushing a laden cart. He groaned softly and continued to push it into the room. Emily, Wu, Garmadon, Misako, Banks, Riess, and I stared at him.

"There's everything you ordered!" Jay said cheerfully before adding a chicken cluck (and pulling it off), and, bobbing his head and walking like a chicken, he strutted out of the conference room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Uh," the mayor began, but the door was suddenly flung open.

"Yo, let's get this party started," Kai announced as he strolled in, dressed in baggy red jeans, a muscle shirt, revealing his 'tattooed' arms, black shades, worn sneakers, a gold chain hanging around his neck with his symbol as the pendant, and a black-red-gold flatbilled hat at a slight angle on his head. On his shoulder was an old-fashioned (?) boombox, and deep bass was radiating out of the speakers.

What I wanted to do: Haul his butt out of the conference room and beat him to a pulp while yelling and screaming at him. What I actually did: Turned my back to the ones that were _supposed_ to be in there, face-palm, and then marched over to him and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, hauling him out. And _then_ I started beating him to a pulp while yelling and screaming at him.

I'm pretty sure I'm going to get fired for this…

* * *

**End of Chapter 3! XD Hey, in the last chapter I mentioned a DJ, and that's what came up...**

**The next chapter will be the final chapter (I think), and that's it.**

**Review! :D**


End file.
